emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2133 (14th November 1996)
Plot Another tree is felled as the protesters leave the site. Karen and Mandy nearly come to blows as Mandy learns that she poisoned the protesters through not cooking the kidney beans properly that she put in her veggie burgers. She tells a smug Marlon that at least she got rid of the tree people. Robert is ignoring his parents. Sarah wants to get started on an inventory of the farm for the dispersal sale. Jack turns on her because he thinks that she is being insensitive. She doesn't realise how much the farm and the land all mean to him. Kelly tells Tom that she is having trouble with her English homework. Vic and Viv disapprove of Kelly calling Tom by his Christian name. Tina finds out that Steve is the anonymous person who has bought Emmerdale Farm. Jack apologises to Sarah for his behaviour. Mr Barker arrives with all the sale papers. Rachel goes to the quarry site where she is dismissed by Zak and Marlon. Zak does still feel grateful though for the help that she gave the Dingles over the eviction. Tina is furious with Steve for going behind Frank's back. Steve tries to make her see that it was just another business deal for him, but Tina knows that it could have serious repercussions for her at Home Farm. She walks out on Steve. He doesn't know whether she is going to tell Frank or not. Jack has signed the letter of intent and will soon exchange contracts. He is really emotional. Ned tells Dave that he can always move back home and warns Dave not to hurt Kathy again. Terry is selling rugby cards in The Woolpack. Viv buys a couple - Terry suggests Arsenal and Bristol City. Biff regrets talking about Kim when Dave seems interested. Work is well underway clearing the quarry site. Frank comes to look round and finds that there is one protester who will not move - Rachel has tied herself to a tree with Joseph in her arms. Chris is brought to the quarry site. Rachel claims that she just cares about the countryside and her child's future. Frank takes Joseph from her and gives him to Chris. A photographer manages to get her picture first. Rachel tells Frank that she is so glad that she is out of the Tate family. Chris looks quite sad. Kim is showing James all her horses. She resents Sophie's interference now. Charles Miller tells the Dingles that they have done a good job on security, but they are no longer needed. They all blame Mandy. Steve has bought Betty some roses. She asks him about Tina. Rachel calls round and feels embarrassed when she sees Steve there. She told him that she was ill. Tom is going to give Kelly some extra coaching. Tina lets Frank know where he stands with her. She does not want to go to a residential conference with him. Kathy tells Dave that she knows that Kim came to see him. She also tells him that she heard every word that he said to her. Butch buys Terry's last rugby card for Mandy - Darlington. She is touched. Viv actually wins and kisses Terry. Dave and Kathy have a heart to heart. He wants to change the past, but Kathy just wants him to concentrate on the future. She thinks that they should get married. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Karen - Charlotte Clotworthy *Mr Barker - Michael Strobel *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Bluebell Woods *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse interior *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Stables and sitting room *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes